


Of Pizza, Baby Monitors and Awkward talks

by Narryfavoritejiall



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Consensual Underage Sex, Happy likes Peter even if he doesn't admit it, I love the baby monitor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pepper and Tony are no longer together in this, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Shitty title you can tell, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, humor i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: He wanted and was about to uninstall the baby monitor protocol, because —indeed, it was a breach of trust and it seemed a little off the limits to watch everything that Spider-Man was doing, but... How the hell was he supposed to not take a second glance and watch Peter keeping the suit and mask on as he touched himself in the dark of the tiny room?





	Of Pizza, Baby Monitors and Awkward talks

**Author's Note:**

> Saw Iron Man 3 and Homecoming and this was the ugly result to my obesession and I just wanted to write something happy yo.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so, I'm sorry if there are mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Since the beginning, he looked at the kid in a paternal and protective way, the one that he didn't know he could have, the way that made him realize that he wasn't the self-centered asshole that everyone said he was, he has know that wasn't  _always_ true since the moment that they worked together in Germany.

 

He has this deep admiration for Peter; the kid is just so  _bright_ and mature, so willing to please Tony and be helpful. Peter is _everything_ that he wasn't when he was young, at that age, when he was fifteen years old, he was too busy hating his dad for sending him to a boarding school and smoking behind the building and kissing girls in the locker room. Peter is not that kind of kid, he is the kind of kid that stays over the weekend in his apartment to play video, do homework and watch movies with his two friends.

 

Since the beginning, he found it amusing and delightful, he would smile a little at the boy's shyness and respect towards him, how he would stutter slightly and play unconsciously with the strings of his hoodie. He has grown used to the way that Peter seemed to want his attention at all times and have his acceptance.

 

Peter was like the son that Howard Stark would be proud and Tony knew that the kid didn't have a dad or a mom, so he forced himself to try and become a parental figure to him —A mentor, adviser, instructor or _whatever_ the fuck that meant.

 

Tony knew that the kid idolized him and didn't  _ever_ took care of his mistakes, he would always be the genius, the master, the grand Iron Man and  _Hero._ He has notice the way Peter looks at him and follows his path, the  _good_ path, he has notice the that the kid trust every cell of his body to Tony and he  _is_ grateful for that, but he doesn't want to put himself in a position where he can disappoint or let down Peter.

 

Because, he's used to do that constantly.

 

Pepper is gone, Steve is gone somewhere im the world, hiding with  _the_ boyfriend, his science buddy, Banner is somewhere in India - _again_ \- helping the sick. Everyone, every avenger is out there doing something or doing nothing for that matter, but the don't talk to Tony like they used to, because everyone else have bigger preoccupations and issues than to listen Tony Stark being sarcastic and offering expensive drinks.

 

He only has Happy and  _now —_ Peter. 

 

Tony knew that if he had not kept contact with the kid after Germany, he would've been now out of his mind, lonely, spending his money in casinos and carrying young women on his lap, but; somehow, Peter kept him sane or from doing something stupid, like that one time that he forgot that Peter was coming over to work in the lab and Tony was about to gulp a whole bottle or Jack but the kid was distracting and endearing enough to make him laugh and help him with a science project.

 

He didn't want anything in particular from the kid or wanted him to do anything — _sure,_ beat up the bad guys, help old ladies, be the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and look out for the little guy an all that. He wanted Peter to stay low, he refused to let him know of bigger 'retreats', just how Peter liked to call them. Since Berlin, Tony promised himself that he wouldn't put the kid in danger ever again, because he is just a  _kid._ He doesn't want to experience again the mortification that he felt when he saw Peter flying in the air and landing in the floor roughly back in the airport or when he saw Peter trying to help at the ferry and when he fought the Vulture - _fucking bird-_ guy; Peter almost died and Tony doesn't want to feel the preoccupation ever again. 

 

He's  _too_ old for that shit anyways.

 

So, he settled to letting Peter swing away through the city after school, helping and jumping around buildings and laughing to himself —Because, even though Tony promised Peter that he took the baby monitor away from the suit, he didn't. He tries not to feel guilty about it and tells himself that it is for Peter's safety.  _And,_ he really likes to watch the kid fool around in his room with the mask on and he likes to feel the adrenaline that traveled his body whenever he watches him swing his webs from wall to wall, meters away from the ground. 

 

He _wanted_ and was about to uninstall the baby monitor protocol, because  _—indeed,_ it was a breach of trust and it seemed a little off the limits to watch everything that Spider-Man was doing, but...  _How_  the hell was he supposed to not take a second glance and watch  _Peter_ keeping the suit and mask on as he touched himself in the dark of the tiny room? 

 

Tony remember shutting the window of that image playing live quickly with a heavy breathing, a scared expression was on his face as he gulped down the remaining of the liquor in his glass. He knew that since that moment, when the sound of Peter's silent moans coming through Tony's speakers, he wouldn't be able to take away the baby monitor protocol, even if he told himself that it was for mere protection, only to know where he was or if he was fine, but, he ignored that the real reason was to see Peter doing the unspeakable.

 

When everything simmered down, such as the Vulture, Rogers (every Avenger in fact) and Pepper; he searched for comfort in Peter, because, _literally,_ it was so easy to just like the kid and deep down he knew that he looked for Peter because he was the only one interested enough to know what was really going on with Stark. 

 

He started to actually text Peter from his personal phone and not through Happy; at first it was only to talk about what new - _retro-_ tech Peter was working on currently in the desk of his room and what he how good he did to the neighborhood and how many churros he has gotten in the week. It was _hilarious._ Talking to a fifteen year old. Tony didn't have to worry about being serious or professional, or to say something right or not, because Peter accept the sarcasm and the inappropriate jokes that sometimes let the kid blushing furiously when he told them in person.

 

When all that phase of being nice and texting eachother with short sentences —Tony  _still_ didn't truly understand the new generation and their obesession for dumb emojis— and the phase of Tony wishing goodnight at fucking three in the morning and Peter responding immediately, he knew that something else was going on.  _Because,_ that wasn't normal, they weren't normal. 

 

What adult on their right mind text his 'intern' at three in the goddamn morning?

 

May trusted Tony into letting his nephew enter the Stark _intership_ before she knew that Peter was the kid in a onesie from the YouTube videos. She had _freaked_  that fuck out and Peter had freaked the fuck out too; he remembers sighing against his phone as Peter screamed and begged him to come over to his apartment to talk to May and make her see clearly. 

 

Everything is good now, even if from now and the he receives a voicemail of May threatening him into taking care of his nephew and that she wouldn't doubt in cutting Tony's balls off —she didn't particularly said that, but he knew she wanted to— sometimes Peter stays for almost a whole day working on his lab, sometimes they don't even say anything as they work in their own projects, but Tony is content enough to have the kid's presence in the room and the sound of his soft breathing.

 

It was weird, again, it wasn't normal. No normal teenager would possibly want to hang with an adult as they work on physics and chemistry — _But,_ Peter wasn't normal and  _he_ was Tony Stark. Who wouldn't want to hang out with him? 

 

Apparently anyone but the kid.

 

And,  _God,_ he was thankful of that. He rather listen to a teenager talk about the latest gossip in school and what he had for breakfast than listen to a bunch of agents or adults like himself talk about how the world was ending or what was the biggest sale of Bed Bath and Beyond.  _Ugh_. And besides, he could eat all the nasty crap that Pepper never let him eat, he could eat it with Peter without remorse and smile when Peter  _never_ seemed to be full. 

 

He started having two boxes pizza ready when Peter arrived hurriedly from school.

 

Happy noticed too his improvement in his own persona, the cheerful comments that ended up being sarcastic, but  _still,_ and the way that Tony seemed to be wide awake more often without dark circles under his eyes. Happy started to notice that much that he even began to suggest that he could pick up Peter after school to bring him to the Stark tower (Tony knew that Happy secretly liked the kid) and then drop him of to the queens apartment.

 

So, today, he asked him to pick up Peter from school in the least striking car that they had because Peter told him once that everyone stared and that there were starting to be rumors of his ways, so Stark settled to comply his request and send Happy to pick him up. He didn't even had to text Peter because he knew that he was already waiting outside the highschool with impatient fingers.

 

-

 

They were currently working in the new app for Peter's suit, he almost had a heart attack when Peter nearly saw that he hasn't delete the baby monitor. Tony couldn't imagine what he would say or  _how_ he would react if he saw that Tony kept the few videos of him fooling around in his room, infront of the mirror and trying to keep his noises down as he got a hand under the suit —Stark still doesn't know why Peter sometimes keeps the suit when he jacks off, but he's not sure if he wants to find out - _he is_ \- or if there's something more freaky behind his actions, he still wanna know.

 

At first he avoided the kid and didn't see him for over a week, when he saw the videos of Peter intimating, he felt so guilty and  _such_ a pervert when he couldn't take his eyes away. He wanted to hit himself and scream ' _Tony, what the actual fuck?'_ but he accepted once he suspected that the Peter wouldn't really mind if someone - Stark- was watching him, because Tony knew about the crush that Peter had on him and about the poster of Iron Man that he keeps in the back of his door and when Peter's wearing the spidey suit, the lenses of the mask record everytime that he leans down and kiss the paper longingly.

 

Tony laughed the first time that he saw that until Jarvis asked him if he was alright, a robot handed him a glass of water as he repeated the video over and over again. But, then when he heard for the first time the little sigh that Peter let out after kissing the poster, Tony felt nothing but pride.

 

He knew that Peter would be embarrassed and a little weirded outnif he found out that Tony looked at what he was doing almost all of the time or what  _really_ interested him, but he knew too that he would secretly like it and even tease Tony when he was alone in his room, wearing the suit —Who knows? It's all in Tony's fantasies— but as long as he is not stupid he won't let the kid know it, just for the fact that it would leave him as a pervert and he would feel a little humiliated too.

 

Tony didn't realized he was deep in thought unti a finger on his shoulder tap him, he turned around and look down at the boy, "Kid."

 

"Can I reheat the pizza?" Peter asked and motioned to the plate on his hand, "I lost track of time in the computer and—"

 

"No need for explications," Tony nodded and ruffled his brown hair, "Go ahead and do me the favor on reheating me one too, would ya?"

 

The boy nodded, rolling his eyes playfully when Tony messed his hair again, "How many slices?" 

 

Stark shrugged and slumped against his chair, "Surprise me." 

 

He watched the boy retreating form, he unconsciously lingered his eyes in his back and legs, watching the loose pants and old sneakers.  _God,_ he was such a teenager. Tony coughed awkwardly and turned around quickly, tapping away codes in his computer and hearing the low sounds in the kitchen that he had in the lab; the TV was on and he distracted himself with it, until Peter came, handing him a plate and sitting in the desk infront of him, where Tony had his computer; he leaned back to make him space and pat his leg slightly.

 

"Three slices." 

 

"That's what I see," Tony nodded and looked up, he said comically, "You read my mind." 

 

"Did I surprised you?" Peter grinned widely as he took a big bite of the slice.

 

"Almost," The man smirked and shrugged, "I was expecting more than four slices, but,  _oh well_."

 

"You never eat more than three slices!" 

 

"I'm hungry today, kid." 

 

"Gosh, you're a pain in the ass," Peter rolled his eyes and kicked his arm slightly.

 

"So they say," Tony winked and chuckled at the flush in the other's cheeks. He cleared and straightened up, "So, I saw that your friend, the one with that wore the weird hat when he met me—"

 

"Ned?" The boy asked and frowned, "What about—"

 

"Me first," Tony raised a hand, " _So,_ I saw that  _Ned_ tried to breach my system, to hack it as you say, but no one uses that word anymore. It's not the 80's —And _,_ he failed. Once again," He shrugged and sighed in boredom.

 

Peter widened his eyes slightly and gulped visibly, "Yeah... About  _that_ —"

 

"I thought that we were over this?" Tony pointed in between them, "Full disclosure, remember? No secrets, no lies —"

 

He would laugh at himself for being a hypocrite when it came to their trust, because he is sure that Peter and his friend are just trying to get into his system to _improve_ the suit —Because, Tony doesn't want to pull the 'cool' stuff that Peter wants— and that Peter fully and deeply trust him, but he loved and would pay to see the kid all nervous, playing with whatever his hands find and making a bullshit of excuse. 

 

"Mr. Stark, it's not like that, I swear," Peter raised his hands, "That was a mistake, we were just trying to—"

 

" _Trying_  to destroy the Training Wheels protocol? Or maybe —" 

 

"No!" The boy shook his head rapidly, "We were just messing around and it got out of context."

 

Tony stared at him for a moment with a frown and then started laughing at the other's frightening expression, he leaned over and patted Peter's shoulder, "Jesus, kid. Relax, I was just fucking with you —I can't really give a damn if you and your boyfriend—"

 

"He is  _not_ my boyfriend," Peter tightened his mouth and crossed his arms.

 

"As you say —It doesn't affect me because it's imposible for you two to break through my system and it's funny to watch you fail," Tony shrugged and took a bite of his pizza, he looked up and stared at the boy's frown and hunched shoulders, he sighed, "Listen, the only thing that bothers me is the  _trust,_ the disclosure that we always talk about," He grimaced at his own words slightly, "Don't you trust me?" 

 

"I do," The boy sighed and uncrossed his arms, "I just —I feel like I'm being—" 

 

Tony nodded when the other stopped talking, "Keep going."

 

Peter looked down and after a few seconds he looked up and sigh again, "I just feel like I'm being watched all the time with the suit."

 

"And?" He said nervously.

 

" _And —_ " Peter made a thoughtful expression and frowned, as if he was searching for the right words, "Did you canceled the baby monitor like I requested?" 

 

Stark choked slightly with the water that was drinking from a bottle, he coughed twice and faked a smile, "Of course I did, kid. Why —It's probably your crazy senses making you crazy. You know?" 

 

The boy looked away. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, sometimes leaning down to take bites of the food; Tony leaned back on his chair band the squeaking of it got Peter's attention back on him, he sighed "Sorry, Mr. Stark." 

 

"Don't worry, kid," Tony waved his hand, the panic that invaded his body for a minute started to disappear.

 

" _No,_  I —We just wanted to see if it was still was one, but you're probably right. My crazy senses and all," The boy laughed awkwardly and pointed at his own head, "Won't happen again, though."

 

"Don't worry," He repeated.

 

"Because, I trust you, Tony." 

 

And —He forced himself to not clench his eyes and faint, his body went cold and he just nodded with a tight smile before patting Peter's knee and standing up with an excuse to use the bathroom.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf i'm doing with my life y'all


End file.
